


Because it Snows, Because it Burns

by CocksAndClocks



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, First Christmas, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Found Family, Gay Sex, M/M, Multi, Porn with Feelings, Pre-Canon, canon compliant if RT would give us the gays, ish, technically smut but cavity-inducingly sweet about it, the obligatory Christmas fic I've wanted to write for three years, this baby can fit so many winter tropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:14:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28269708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CocksAndClocks/pseuds/CocksAndClocks
Summary: We say Next time we’ll go away,But then the winter happens, like a secretWe’ve to keep yet never understandAs daylight turns to cinema once more:A lustrous darkness deep in ice-age cold,And the print in need of restorationStarting to consume itselfWith snowfall where no snow is falling now.Or could it be a cloud of sparrows, dancingIn the bare hedge that this gale of lightIs seeking to uproot? Let it be sparrows, then,Still dancing in the blazing hedge,Their tender fury and their fall,Because it snows, because it burns."At the Solstice," Shaun O'BrienIn which Summer Rose suspects something between Qrow Branwen and Professor Ozpin, and uses a holiday to bring them together. Naturally, nothing goes right.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Ozpin, Summer Rose/Taiyang Xiao Long
Comments: 16
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheBirbiest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBirbiest/gifts).



> To my lovely friend, Birb, to whom I was most fortunate in receiving for this year's OzQrow Secret Santa. May it bring a little extra joy to your holidays.
> 
> Prompt: Soft family bonding & winter activities
> 
> (This was supposed to be a one-shot but here we are again...)

Summer Rose wasn’t sure about a lot of things when she made the move into the Xiao Long household permanent. She hadn’t been sure it was a good idea, given her feelings for Taiyang, to be the one to comfort him after Raven left, the baby still a newborn. She hadn’t been sure how be a stand-in mother, or even if Tai _wanted_ her there. She hadn’t been sure if Qrow was doing more to process his feelings of betrayal and helplessness beyond disappearing for days at a time and drowning himself in whiskey.

By the time Yang turned one, as the first snow began to fall, Summer was sure of at least a few things.

Yang was a happy baby, growing quickly, able to melt stone hearts like Qrow’s, or broken ones like Tai’s. Summer was sure of Taiyang’s feelings for her when he smiled at her, or when he squeezed her hand at dinner, thanking her for cooking (he and Qrow were small disasters in the kitchen, effectively banned from even boiling water). She was sure, in the increasingly cold nights the family spent at home, telling Yang stories (Qrow was not allowed, after one regarding a photo and a wrong number) and laughing together –

These were the nights she was sure.

She proposed a proper Christmas that year, Taiyang excitedly talking about cutting down the perfect tree. Qrow rolled his eyes (as he did with most conversations regarding forbidden things like _family)_ but he went along despite complaints, he and Tai all smiles and red noses when they returned, telling triumphant stories of their victory over hot cocoa, as if they had felled a great Grimm instead of a tree.

Once Yang had been put to bed and hot cocoa had reduced eager stories into soft silence, Summer joined Tai by the fire, content to enjoy another uneventful evening with her patchwork family before her favorite holiday. 

Qrow broke the silence first with a graveled clearing of his throat, sitting up and slouching over his empty mug.

“Hey, so, I was thinkin’,” he said. “I know you said this Christmas was a family thing, but, uh. I wondered if I could invite someone.”

Summer blinked in surprise. Tai reacted first, shaking his head fondly.

“You finally got a girlfriend?” he teased.

Qrow shot a glare in his direction, but Summer interrupted before a fight could break out.

“Who did you have in mind, Qrow?”

He ran a hand through his hair and shrugged – casual actions both, but together they implied unsteady nerves. “I was thinkin’…of inviting Oz.”

And in that moment, Summer was very, very sure that Qrow might be in love.

Tai’s mouth dropped open, aghast.

“Our _headmaster?”_ he choked.

“Tai, we graduated years ago. He’s not our headmaster anymore.”

“No, he is,” Tai protested. “I mean, he’s not, but you know what I mean. And isn’t he kinda…your boss? Summer’s boss?”

“Technically, I guess,” Qrow said, with another shrug, too careless to be genuine. “He’s more like…a friend. And he’s always alone. All he does is hide in the tower every day and work.”

“That’s true,” Summer said softly, the reminder sobering – she had never thought to invite the lonely man who worked so hard every day to make the world a little safer.

“So, I know he’s not family,” Qrow continued. “Not really – but we might be the closest thing he’s got to one.”

Even Tai looked a little moved by this statement, and Summer thought to when she and Qrow held meetings with Ozpin regarding things the world did not know, how loyal Qrow was to Ozpin when he was to no one else, the way Qrow called him “Oz” when no one else dared presume that kind of intimacy –

And there were the days back at Beacon too, when Qrow slowly made the transition from feral schoolboy to exceptional prankster, sent to the headmaster’s office more times than anyone else in their year. As the years went on, Qrow gradually slowed his pranks, but the visits to the tower continued.

For a long time, Summer had assumed it was Ozpin’s way to easing Team STRQ into their roles as spies, dedicated agents working against Salem. And maybe it was, at least a little. But she these days, with Qrow’s disappearances, the number of times he claimed to stay at the tower because he was too tired to make his way back to Patch, the way he didn’t speak of Ozpin as a headmaster or immortal or even as a boss –

There was _something._ Something else, something more profound to Qrow than being a good huntsman, more than even saving the world. And this something was profoundly personal.

She never mentioned it; Qrow was entirely too guarded for that, even with her and Taiyang. He joked about flings, but somehow, the claims rang hollow. A safe lie, meant to hide – just maybe – the fact that Qrow’s relationship with Ozpin had shifted from student, to colleague, to friend, to – what, exactly? Did Ozpin have romantic feelings for Qrow as well?

If not, the more important question: could Summer arrange something romantic during Christmas?

She pitched the idea that night to Tai, as they hurriedly changed into pajamas and nestled into the warmth of their bed.

“You can’t be serious,” Tai said, pulling the flannel blankets up to his chin. “There’s nothing going on between them.”

“You don’t know that,” Summer countered, shivering. “Is the heater even on? These blankets are practically frozen.”

“Yeah, but the furnace has been makin’ some noises lately. I’ll look at it tomorrow.” He eyed her suspiciously. “Why do you think there’s something between them?”

“I don’t know if it’s mutual,” Summer admitted. “But I would put money down that Qrow has feelings for Ozpin.”

“You’re nuts.”

“I’m not! You’re just blind.”

Tai regarded her for a long moment. “What are your terms?”

“If I’m right, you get up when Yang cries every night for a week.”

“Deal.”

They shook on it, briefly, before huddling under the blankets, both certain of winning.

*

On Christmas Eve, nothing went right. Yang interrupted Summer cooking breakfast by coloring on the walls, wailing when Summer took away her crayons. The bacon burned in the meantime, Qrow emerging from his bedroom earlier than noon because of the screaming and the smoke. By the time Tai came in from the snow, reporting that the heater needed a new part, the walls of the living room were vandalized, breakfast black and covered in the contents of a fire extinguisher, and Qrow was pouring half a bottle of whiskey into his coffee.

Things didn’t improve after a quick breakfast of oatmeal; Summer began preparing Christmas Eve dinner as early as possible so that by the evening, everything could be tossed into the oven. Qrow tipsily scrubbed crayon from walls, while Tai arrived back, half-frozen, to announce the only hardware store on Patch didn’t have the part for the heater.

“Well,” Summer said, eyeing the amount of wood stacked beside the fireplace, “we’ll make it work.”

Immediately after this optimistic remark, Yang ran headfirst into a wall, and burst into flame.

Chaos erupted, Tai and Summer dropping everything to extinguish their daughter, Qrow watching from his seat on the floor, drinking directly out of a bottle now, the still-open front door blowing in snow and ice. Eventually Yang was put out, objecting in wordless wails about being dowsed in the kitchen sink, flailing as Tai tried to dry her, while Summer called the nurse’s desk at their local hospital to be sure that it was perfectly normal for some toddlers to spontaneously combust.

“Oh, hey, Oz,” Qrow said suddenly, into this anarchy.

Tai looked up from the sink and Summer from her scroll; Ozpin stood buddled in the threshold of the house, the door closed behind him and a trail of melted snow in front of him, holding a basket with a bottle of wine and wrapped gifts.

“Is this a bad time?” Ozpin asked lightly, pulling the heavy green scarf from his mouth.

Summer laughed nervously, aware of what the house looked like in front of her boss – not simply her boss, but someone she looked up to, a mentor. A respected friend.

“I’m sorry,” she said. “You’ve caught us at a bad time. Yang just – well.”

“A semblance involving fire, and unlocked so young,” Ozpin said, piecing the sequence of events together. “I’m afraid I don’t envy your challenge as parents.”

Summer gave another nervous laugh. “The nurse suggests we bring her in, just in case. She hit the wall pretty hard…”

“By all means, please do what you must.”

“Tai, get Yang in some dry clothes and we’ll leave right away. We’ll be back in time for dinner,” she told Ozpin.

“Both of us?” Tai said.

“Both of us, Tai.”

“But why – ”

She shot him a look and he fell silent. 

Disasters aside, it was the perfect opportunity to give Qrow and Ozpin some time alone – even if it was without her gentle assistance to make things as romantic as possible. 

“It seems as though you’ve done the hard part of dinner,” Ozpin remarked. “I can get things started while you’re gone.”

“Oh, no,” Summer said immediately. “I couldn’t possibly ask you to.”

“It’s him or me, Sum,” Qrow said, rising from the floor, eyeing the level of whiskey left in the bottle.

_Oh no._

“Ah,” she said. “Professor, thank you. I’m sorry to impose.”

“Not at all.”

“Qrow, make sure he’s comfortable,” Summer said, bustling down the hall to find if her child had accidentally lit her husband on fire.

She didn’t see, as she hurried to dress for the weather outside, the careful eyes on her retreating form, or the quick, soft kiss Qrow offered Ozpin as he unwrapped the professor’s scarf from his throat.

“I don’t know what you think you see between them,” Taiyang said, closing the front door behind them and shivering in the wind that lashed ice into his face. “Or what you think will happen while we’re gone.”

“Just you wait,” she said, and activated her semblance to whip around the corner, to the shed that held the old furnace that struggled to breathe warmth into the house. She returned to Tai and Yang, triumphantly holding a small metal something in her hand. “Ta-da!”

“What is that?”

“Whatever it is, it’s going to force them to get close while we’re gone,” Summer declared. 

Tai stared. “You’re…going to freeze them to death?”

“So they have to _cuddle.”_

“You’re…” Tai shook his head. “You’re literally insane. Glad you’re on my side.”

“Always,” Summer said, with a grin, and took her husband’s arm as they began the trek away from the house.


	2. Chapter 2

“So,” Qrow said, almost disbelieving his luck – Ozpin here, Summer and Tai and the kid gone, leaving a warm house with a fire and a fur rug and all the makings of a pretty sexy Christmas date.

“So,” Ozpin repeatedly softly, a gentle smile on his lips. “I want to thank you, Qrow, for inviting me to your home. Despite how things have begun, I am touched to be part of your family’s holiday.”

“Eh, come on, Oz,” Qrow muttered, immediately feeling guilty for being glad for Tai and Summer’s absence. “You’re killin’ the mood.”

“Oh?” Ozpin placed the basket on the kitchen counter and began to unload the contents: wine, a box of fancy chocolates, a pink bakery box. “What mood is that, exactly?”

Qrow snorted, eyeing the box of chocolates. “The whole house to ourselves, fire, rug, romantic winter storm outside? Come on, it’s perfect for – you know.”

“No,” Ozpin said, lightly slapping Qrow’s hand from opening the chocolates. “This is a holiday meant to celebrate _family._ And yours was courteous enough to invite me to be a part of that. I won’t disrespect them in return.”

“Bet I can convince you,” Qrow said, fully certain of this. Oz was a lot of talk, circular lectures about respect and decorum and all that fancy crap about manners. But Qrow had seen the other sides too, the human parts, how much Ozpin wanted - _needed_ \- 

“Don’t pretend you aren’t havin’ all kinds of inappropriate thoughts about me,” Qrow murmured, leaning in to let the words fall warm on Oz’s ear. He felt the near-imperceptible shiver run through the headmaster. “About what we could do on that rug…”

Ozpin’s eyes shot to the fur rug automatically, cheeks pink from more than the cold. “Qrow – ”

Qrow blew in his ear and Ozpin whipped his head around to glare at him. But Qrow hadn’t been deterred by Ozpin’s glares in years, and he pressed his mouth against Ozpin’s lips without warning. He felt Oz deflate, the softening of his unspoken lecture. His lips moved with Qrow’s and Qrow pulled him closer, hands slipping around Oz’s waist (the heavy coat kept him from feeling as much as he wanted, but Oz still lifted his arms, wrapping them around Qrow’s shoulders).

_Yeah, this won’t be a hard war to win,_ Qrow thought smugly, slipping his tongue inside Oz’s mouth and feeling the professor’s the contented sigh. Qrow wondered if he could get under Oz’s damnably heavy coat without being noticed – usually it only took one good skin-on-skin grope to get Oz to submit, but damn if the man didn’t wear fifty layers of clothes in the winter.

“Ah, Qrow,” Oz exhaled, catching the tug of buttons and gently pulling away. He steadied his breath, cheeks pinker than ever, ignoring Qrow’s pout as he untangled his arms from around him. “Not – not like this. Not here, if you please.”

Qrow sighed dramatically, slouching obediently against the kitchen counter. “Fiiine,” he whined. “But don’t deny you don’t want it.”

Ozpin raised a single eyebrow at him, slipping off his overcoat and hanging it on the rack by the front door. No, he wouldn’t deny or confirm it; their relationship was a series of unspoken conversations, of minute expressions, like reading the minds of two very similar people. 

“Just remember you said that,” Qrow said, scooping up the gifts Ozpin had brought and stooping to place them under the tree. “Cuz if the heat goes out and suddenly we have to fuck or die, I’ll just let you die.”

Ozpin chuckled, meeting Qrow by the tree to offer him a gentle peck on the cheek. “Perhaps,” he mused, “if we lose heat, and Summer and Taiyang are somehow stranded away from us, _then_ I will rethink my position.”

“If all that happens, you’ll be rethinking a lot of positions,” Qrow muttered. “Besides, dunno if you want to put that kind of curse on them.”

“Curse?” Ozpin said. “I don’t think your semblance works that way. Wouldn’t it be good luck for you if the power went out?”

“I guess, in a way.”

“And I don’t think simply speaking it aloud would – ”

The room plunged into darkness, Ozpin’s words cut off.

Qrow gave a long sigh.

_Here we go._

“Oh dear,” Ozpin murmured.

“Told ya,” Qrow said, annoyed to be right.

“I thought you would be pleased.”

“The heat’s not connected to the power,” Qrow said. “Gas line. So now it’s dark and I’m still not gettin’ laid.”

Ozpin laughed softly. “I see. Well, this will certainly make dinner a challenge. It’s been a long time since humans were expected to cook by candlelight. I may be out of practice.”

But Qrow didn’t laugh at the joke, craning his head, sure that something _else_ was wrong too. “Just to be sure I’m not paranoid, but it’s kinda cold in here, isn’t it?”

Ozpin’s silhouette moved, head turning in his direction. “Well, I didn’t want to complain…” he offered, all politeness.

“No, Oz – gods. I mean I think the heater really did kick the bucket.”

“Oh! Now that you mention it, I don’t hear it running.” Ozpin gave Qrow a long look. “You’re not orchestrating this, are you?”

“Give me a break, Oz, there are easier ways to get you into bed without killin’ the heat,” Qrow said. He ignored the indignant bluster that comment elicited, grabbing his coat from the rack. “I’m gonna check it out before it gets any colder in here. Can you put another couple’a logs on the fire in case my semblance does its thing?”

Ozpin watched Qrow wrap the headmaster’s scarf around his neck and mouth.

“For luck,” Qrow said, his voice muffled.

“I don’t know that my luck is much better than yours,” Ozpin said ruefully.

“Sure it is,” Qrow said, pulling on gloves. “You’re the luckiest thing that’s happened to me, anyway.” He opened the door quickly (the wind screamed in, sleet biting at what skin he left exposed) to avoid seeing the look of touched emotion on Ozpin’s face. It was enough to put it there, and another thing entirely to see it, and Qrow could only handle so many feelings at once.

Thankfully the weather had devolved enough that, in a few minutes, he felt nothing at all, limbs sluggish with heavy numbness. The trek from house to garage took ages, Qrow’s legs dragging through the snow that appeared like a curse on the ground. The snowfall had shifted into something else, a bastard of a storm, the wind shrieking as he struggled to pry the door open. It slammed closed behind him and for a brief moment he wondered if his semblance would trap him here to die; he brushed this morbid thought off, remembering he had Ozpin in the house to save. He opened the side panel of the furnace with frozen fingers (it was already cold to the touch), squinting past the ice flurries in his eyes to find out why this piece of junk had waited until the worst moment to fail.

He found it quickly, a blessing – almost. The gas had been shut off, and the entire line valve was missing. Qrow’s eyes shot down, peering all over the dark floor for where it could have – 

_What, idiot? It just shut off the gas and ran off?_

This wasn’t a failure. This was probably Tai being a perfect fucking moron and forgetting to turn things back on after poking at it that morning.

Qrow cursed him a thousand times, stamping his feet to feel his legs.

There was nothing to be done about it; the valve was gone and so Qrow cursed again, tightening his gloves and Oz’s scarf before he shoved the door open again, making the impossibly long trek back.

Of course he hadn’t _meant_ for them to actually lose power or heat or for it to storm, but go figure his luck wouldn’t pass that up to make him a bit more miserable. By the time he returned to the house, stiff gloved hands pulling at the doorknob, he couldn’t feel a damn thing except the violent tremors running through him. Ozpin came to his rescue, opening the door at last and ushering him in (along with a good amount of snow that melted on the rug and hardwood). The door closed to finally muffle the hellish wind, Ozpin turning a concerned face toward him.

“What’s wrong?” Qrow managed through the shaking.

“For goodness’ sake, you’re half frozen,” Ozpin chided, stooping to unlace Qrow’s boots.

“Come on, Oz, I know that look. What _else_ is wrong?”

Ozpin sighed, tugging one of Qrow’s feet free. “Summer called while you were out. Apparently this is quite the storm, and all travel has been suspended.”

_Merry fuckin’ Christmas._

“How long?”

Ozpin shrugged, freeing Qrow’s other foot. “They’re unsure. Possibly until morning. They found a hotel room. Had I known how bad it had gotten, I never would have let you go outside.”

“Someone had to fix the heat,” Qrow pointed out.

“Did you?”

“Er.” Qrow gave him a rueful smile. “Not exactly.”

“Never mind that,” Ozpin murmured, rising and pulling Qrow forward, toward the fire. Qrow finally noticed the strength of it, the living room lit by the red flames and fat candles on the mantle. He barely felt Ozpin tug at his gloves until he placed a warm mug in Qrow’s bare hands.

“Drink,” he said.

Qrow did; it was Ozpin’s hot chocolate recipe, the one he always made when Qrow was stressed or couldn’t sleep, lightly spiced with cinnamon and some other fancy things Qrow couldn’t place. And also –

“There whiskey in this?” he asked, grinning.

“For my hero,” Ozpin said, hands moving to undo Qrow’s dripping jacket.

“Yeah, not sure how heroic I was, cursin’ at a broken furnace.”

“Well,” Ozpin mused. “An A for effort. Now, let’s thaw you out a bit.”

“Thanks, Professor.” Qrow wriggled out of his coat and watched Ozpin kneel to peel soaked socks from feet he couldn’t feel. “You know what would make things _real_ hot?”

Ozpin shot a dubious glance upward. “As if you can even feel anything right now,” he said brusquely.

“If anyone could heat things up, it’d be you.”

“That line would be more effective,” Ozpin chided, straightening and unbuttoning Qrow’s shirt, “if your teeth weren’t chattering.”

“Maybe I should lose the pants then,” Qrow offered generously. “You could start below the belt.”

Ozpin snorted. “Ever the romantic,” he said, but his hands did drop to Qrow’s buttons, pulling at the wet fabric.

“You love it.”

Ozpin’s lips twitched as he worked. “Hmm. I confess – I’m afraid I do.”

“That the reason you fell for me?” Qrow asked, leaning closer. Sure, he couldn’t fully feel his lips, but a half kiss was better than no kiss.

“That, and a thousand others,” Ozpin murmured softly, leaning in.

“Must be, ‘cuz I didn’t think you’d be down to blow me in Tai’s living room – ”

Ozpin jerked his head back, instantly scarlet. “You will _freeze_ to death in these, you absolute fool!”

Qrow laughed, wriggling his hips as Ozpin tried to pull the fabric down, fighting the suction to his legs. “Fair enough,” he said, as Ozpin placed a blanket over bare shoulders and legs. He sat in front of the fire, sipping his cocoa, feeling the tremors beginning to ease. Ozpin joined him, sitting cross-legged on the rug, eyes drifting from the fire to Qrow’s face.

“Better?” he asked softly.

“Yeah, thanks. I can almost feel my dick again.”

Ozpin snorted a laugh, pressing his lips together as if he hadn’t.

“Still glad you came to Christmas?”

“Of course,” Ozpin said, surprised. “It’s…the first one I’ve been able to spend with you.”

Damn it, he was cute, contented expression illuminated by the fire as he inched closer to Qrow, shoulders touching. Qrow sighed.

“Look, I don’t mean to make you uncomfortable with…” Qrow motioned around them. “You know. I just…maybe it means a lot to me that you’re here, and I wanted to show you, I guess.”

Ozpin turned astonished eyes on him. “With repeated suggestions of making love in your family’s living room?”

“Well, yeah,” Qrow said.

Ozpin shook his head, laughing quietly.

“I mean…” Qrow made a motion with one hand, as if reaching for the words to explain himself. “I guess I wanted to show you a good time.”

“You don’t need to _have a good time_ in the middle of the living room, Qrow.”

“No, I mean – ” Qrow sighed again. “I wanted to show how much I love you. How much I’m glad you came.”

Ozpin’s eyes widened a bit and he looked away, his blush almost blending into the red light of the fire. Qrow looked away; those moments of undisguised emotion on Ozpin’s face were too much to take, maybe because Qrow knew how few reasons he had to show them.

“I just wanted to repay you,” he muttered into his lap. “For everything you do – not just for the school. For me. And I’m not good at a lot of things, but I’m _really_ good at making you feel so good you forget your name.”

_Almost romantic._ But Ozpin knew Qrow well enough not to expect the kind of romance people put on greeting cards.

“Well,” Ozpin murmured, after too many moments of silence. “Who could say no to that?”

Qrow jerked his head up, disbelieving his ears – and his eyes, watching Ozpin gently pluck the mug from his hands and place it safely on the brick landing of the fireplace.

“Are – are you serious?” Qrow asked, but even before he finished the question, Ozpin leaned in, his lips soft against Qrow’s. Qrow spread his arms, pulling Ozpin into the blanket, letting him fall against Qrow. It was surreal, the warmth of the fire and Ozpin’s body, his mouth, the quiet comfort of the house as winter raged outside. Qrow reclined until he was on his back and Ozpin followed, their kisses gentle and lazy. After all, they had all evening, all night, with Summer and Tai stuck in the city. And Ozpin was a great kisser, his body pressed up against Qrow, shifting with the shifts of his mouth. These were the moments when Oz could finally let himself relax, closing his eyes and giving into the moment, Qrow watching as he let his thoughts and worries go.

The fact that Qrow could get him there was as intoxicating as their first kiss. A thousand years of pain, soothed by how Qrow loved him.

A guy could get used to that.

Qrow’s hands drifted into Ozpin’s hair, fingers running through the softness, tugging just a little, to hear the sighed noise that Ozpin always made. Qrow plucked the glasses from his face and tossed them aside, Ozpin humming in approval, his mouth pressing just a little harder.

“Knew I could get you to do this,” Qrow said, as Ozpin’s lips roved slowly to Qrow’s throat.

“You’re ruining the moment,” Ozpin murmured, breath hot against Qrow’s neck.

“No, I’m not,” Qrow countered, hands pulling at Ozpin’s jacket. “You love it when I talk dirty. You just pretend you’re too dignified for it.”

Ozpin met his eyes for a moment, a ghost of a smile on his lips as he shed the jacket from his shoulders, legs braced on either side of Qrow’s hips. He let Qrow begin work on the vest buttons, leaning in to kiss him again, abruptly grinding against him –

“Fuck, Oz,” Qrow muttered, feeling the blood rush from cold limbs to his groin.

“Oh, can you feel that?” Ozpin asked, all pretended innocence.

Qrow sat up, one arm roped around Oz’s waist, pulling him closer, pressing against him entirely. “Says the guy with a hardon,” Qrow said, biting into the white flesh of Oz’s throat. He shivered against Qrow, eyes closing in soft bliss.

“Ah – what do you expect?” Ozpin lectured gently, tilting his head further. “Lying there, half-naked…it’s indecent.”

Qrow hummed, now pulling at Ozpin’s shirt, grinning into their next kiss.

“Besides,” Ozpin continued, lecturing even as he pressed his lips to Qrow’s mouth, “what is your excuse for this?” He wriggled enough to make Qrow winded. “I’m not even undressed.”

Qrow laughed breathlessly. “Can’t help it, Oz. Just lookin’ at you gets me hard.”

Ozpin pulled away enough to give Qrow a surprised glance, but only for a moment. His next kiss was hard, meaningfully so, hands on Qrow’s cheeks as his lips parted, an invitation for Qrow’s tongue. Oz was always a sucker for praise, and Qrow was always happy to give it, especially when Ozpin was like this – half dressed, his professionalism smeared away by the need for what Qrow offered him; hair mussed, glasses off, cheeks pink, body demanding –

Better than whiskey. Better than anything.

Qrow slipped the shirt and vest from Ozpin’s shoulders, hands trailing down the naked skin, fingers digging in lightly here and there to feel the tremor it sent through Oz. Their banter died naturally, replaced by the easy, mutual need for one another, mouths breaking away to gasp softly or catch their breath, but never for long; their lips too accustomed to each other to want to be elsewhere. Qrow leaned back down on the rug and Oz followed suit, bare chests pressed together as their kisses grew hungrier. Qrow’s hands drifted to Ozpin’s ass, slipping under his pants and boxers to the soft skin beneath. Ozpin’s approving hum broke into an aching moan when Qrow’s fingers brushed against his hole, shaking bodily against Qrow.

He pressed a little harder and Ozpin’s breath caught, eyes clenched closed as his hips moved, as if asking for Qrow to penetrate him.

_Gods, I love him._

Ozpin lifted his hips enough for Qrow to unbuckle his belt, push the clothing from his waist, actions synced after years together. But even so, Ozpin’s hand drifting into Qrow’s boxers was a surprise, Qrow groaning softly as he bucked into Ozpin’s palm. A calculated tug and the soft blow of air into Qrow’s ear and he whined, back arching off the rug, body electric. Ozpin knew how to play him just as well, Qrow shaking at the nip of Ozpin’s lips at his earlobe.

“Easy,” he whispered hoarsely. “I’d like to last more than a few minutes.”

Ozpin chuckled quietly, relenting. “Then I shall defer to your lead,” he said.

Cute, as if Qrow didn’t know how much Ozpin preferred to let Qrow lead; maybe it was because Ozpin was a headmaster, a school leader, a knight, a king – every one of those past lives with a holy mission – and here was where he could let it all go, safe in Qrow’s hands.

And Qrow certainly didn’t mind. Debasing Ozpin into a shaking, shivering, moaning mess was his favorite hobby, striping him of more than just his fancy suit. He pushed Ozpin off his lap and onto the rug, pulling the pants from his knees and throwing them aside, huddling down and pulling Ozpin’s legs over Qrow’s shoulders and pressing his mouth against the soft flesh between balls and hole.

Ozpin _writhed_ at that, breath gasping loudly, hands flailing briefly in the thick fur rug before falling into Qrow’s hair, fingers gripping tightly. The sheer _addiction_ of listening to Ozpin’s composure crumble, the force of his pleasure breaking through it – this was Qrow’s, and Qrow’s alone. Back when they had first gotten together, Qrow was stunned at the range of emotions Ozpin actually had under that impressive curtain of subtle humor and stoicism. 

Not only that – he was horny as hell.

At least he was for Qrow, and that’s all that mattered.

Ozpin had a number of weaknesses (throat, ears, hair-pulling) but Qrow’s favorite were definitely the bits under the belt. He could and had spent hours biting soft marks into those thick thighs, dragging his tongue between perfect ass cheeks, feasting until he brought Ozpin to tears. And tonight, with the damnable luck that killed the heat and power but still managed to give Qrow time with Ozpin – he had no intention of wasting the opportunity to make Ozpin sob in ecstasy.

He was off to a good start – Ozpin’s fingers granted mercy to Qrow’s hair, unclenching to pull at the rug again, or to muffle his increasingly desperate moans. Qrow reached to take Oz’s cock in hand, running a thumb over the tip and using that wetness as a quick lubricant, Ozpin bucking at that, eyes clenching closed.

“Q-Qrow,” he panted, as he watched Qrow’s wrist flick in time with his tongue’s penetration.

Qrow looked up, noting the plea on Ozpin’s face.

“Already?” Qrow asked, smirk spreading over his face.

Ozpin looked away, cheeks pink even as he tried to catch his breath. “…if you want your chance, I suggest you take it now.”

Qrow chuckled, releasing Ozpin’s cock (the headmaster sighed at that, both relieved and disappointed). “I’m just too good,” he said, with a wink. “Hang tight, gotta grab the lube.”

He sprang to his feet and hurried down the hall to his bedroom; the rest of the house was already like ice, the storm seeping in without the furnace to fight it off. He grabbed the bottle from his side table and rushed back, skin prickling as he ran his hands over cold arms in front of the fire.

“Fuck, it’s cold,” Qrow muttered, sinking back beside Ozpin. The professor hadn’t moved at all, raising dilated eyes up beneath heavy lids. Qrow snickered.

“What is it?” Ozpin asked. Even his voice was hoarse, and fuck if Qrow didn’t love every part of horny Oz.

“Nothin’,” Qrow said, popping open the tube. “Just enjoyin’ how much you want this.”

Ozpin scoffed, but his eyes followed the movement of Qrow’s hands, of how smoothly he applied the lube to himself.

_Can’t lie to me, old man. Not after this long._

“What position you feelin’?”

Ozpin hummed, sitting up at last and gently pushing Qrow down against the rug. “I thought I could continue my mission.”

“Mission, huh?”

“Of ensuring that you’re warm enough,” Ozpin murmured, bracing his legs around Qrow. He leaned down to press himself against Qrow’s body, lips meeting as he gave his hips a fluid nudge. Qrow sighed at the contact, of how deliciously Oz’s cock rutted against his, at the soft kisses that quickly grew harder. Qrow reached with slick fingers to press against Ozpin’s ass, one knuckle penetrating. Oz moaned gently into Qrow’s mouth, his pace faltering for a moment, dick twitching against Qrow’s abdomen.

“It’s unfair,” Oz murmured into Qrow’s ear, his face contorting in pleasure when Qrow pushed his finger in deeper.

“What is?”

“How perfect you feel.”

Qrow blinked in surprise, looking up at this admission, but Oz had dropped his head on Qrow’s shoulder, his hips beginning to move faster. Fuck, that was hot – it wasn’t often Qrow received verbal encouragement and it went straight to his dick, the desire to make Oz say things like that undeniable. He lifted Oz’s hips and positioned his cock, letting Ozpin fall gently onto it. Qrow swallowed a groan, only half-successfully, at the tightness, the addicting heat, the expression on Oz’s face that could only be described as bliss.

“Fuck,” Qrow growled, as Ozpin settled atop him, leaning down once more to offer not a breath between them. 

_“Fuck!”_ he repeated, when Ozpin canted his hips, arms reaching to brace himself against Qrow more fully. 

Oh, this was a drug, the obscene way Oz could move his hips, rutting his dick against Qrow’s torso as he moved, his kisses broken and inconstant as he tried to balance breathing and pleasure. Qrow gripped Oz’s ass with both hands, helping him move, spreading those perfect cheeks to take Qrow in fully, his groans melding into something long and singular as his body caught fire. He shifted so that he could thrust upward and Ozpin’s moan was surprised and loud, burying his face into Qrow’s shoulder again, body trembling at the torrent of pleasure.

Ozpin captured his lips again and now his tongue was aggressive, breath interrupted as he and Qrow moved in rhythm, Ozpin riding Qrow like a fucking _expert._ This wasn’t the first or even hundredth time they had fucked, but Qrow knew this one felt different, as if the damn rug and storm really did do something to Oz. Or maybe it had been the intent behind it, Qrow’s repeated comments about Oz being part of a family – loved and safe. This desperation wasn’t just about sex – this was a need for _Qrow._

For what Ozpin could only get from Qrow.

And whatever it was, it made Ozpin horny as hell, the professor unrelenting with the demand of his lips, the cant of his hips, entire body pressed against Qrow.

Neither of them would last long, Qrow realized, but he didn’t care now, not with the fever in his blood that demanded he take all of Ozpin and Ozpin take all of him. He hammered into Oz from below, the professor now just trying to hold on, his moans closer to sobs when Qrow brought his hips up and pulled Ozpin’s down.

_“Qrow - !”_

Barely a warning before Qrow felt the shudder run through Oz, the wet heat that shot between them. Ozpin collapsed against Qrow abruptly, the moan dragged out. He slowed down, letting Ozpin shake gently against him, chest heaving. He ran a hand through Ozpin’s hair, giving him this moment of afterglow, even as his dick cursed at each muscle clench around him. 

“Goodness,” Ozpin whispered.

Qrow chuckled, lifting Oz’s head to offer a kiss – noting the wetness in his eyes with a smirk. “I can be,” he said, wiping at Ozpin’s eyes with a thumb.

Ozpin snorted, but he allowed the touch, allowed the kiss, slowing the moment just a bit longer.

“You okay to go on?” Qrow asked.

“Yes,” Ozpin said, slowly rising with shaky arms. “But perhaps it’s best if you…”

“If I what?”

Ozpin cleared his throat delicately. “If you don’t come inside me.”

Qrow’s surprise must have been obvious, because Ozpin quickly continued.

“If we don’t have hot water…”

“Oh,” Qrow said. “Er – yeah, fair point. But, uh, gotta be honest, Oz, not sure if my pull-out game is all that tonight. You’re something else right now.”

Ozpin smiled, satisfied by this compliment. “Let me, then,” he said, and slipped from Qrow’s soiled torso.

“Looks like you owe me a sponge bath,” Qrow joked.

“Would you like that before or after a blow job?”

Qrow stared, not sure those words had actually left Ozpin’s mouth, dick twitching at the taboo of it. “Uh. Shit. Wow. I, uh – ”

“After, then,” Ozpin said, his smile too pleased for his own good. Qrow watched with wide eyes as he settled between Qrow’s legs. His eyes grew wider still when Ozpin simply opened his mouth and took all of Qrow inside, Qrow choking on the moan of pleasure and the surprise of Ozpin’s assertiveness. 

“Fuck,” he whispered, as Ozpin’s lips moved over him, up and down and up and something with the tongue, a swirl along the tip that made Qrow dizzy, then down and down, and then Ozpin’s hands were elsewhere, one following the bob of his head, while the other –

“Oh, fuck – ” 

Qrow’s head fell backward at the soft press at his ass. Ozpin’s mouth was too fucking good, but the surprise penetration made Qrow feel too many things at once, his breath beginning to exhale in a series of quiet _fuck fuck fuck_ chants. It had been a while since Qrow had bottomed – Ozpin clearly preferred to himself, and Qrow liked milking those sweet moans from him, so it was a comfortable arrangement. But Qrow wasn’t going to complain now, with Oz’s hot mouth around his dick and that masterful finger in his ass, probing every little pleasure spot he could find. 

And Oz knew – Qrow could feel the eyes watching him even as he closed his, letting himself just _feel._ Oz knew every weakness a man had and he wasn’t afraid to unleash that knowledge now, to make Qrow groan as heavily as Ozpin had, perfect lips wrapped over his dick, perfect hands touching the places that made his hips buck and his toes curl.

“Oz…”

Ozpin’s eyes drifted up, meeting Qrow’s, understanding the warning. But instead of slowing, his cheeks hollowed and his head bobbed down again, with such suction that Qrow’s back arched off the rug, the heat of his body intolerable, the pressure too much to take. 

“Oz, I’m gonna – ”

A press of Ozpin’s finger and the drag of his tongue and Qrow choked on the words, the orgasm strong enough to make him forget he was even trying to speak, hands on Ozpin’s head, hands pulling hair up and pushing that perfect mouth down, hips thrusting into it, desperate to ride until the end of it, until his seized muscles screamed for relief.

With a groaned sigh, he collapsed back to the floor, warmth rushing over him, locked limbs turning to gelatin. The afterglow washed over him, gentle and soft, letting out another quiet sigh as Ozpin withdrew hands and mouth, sitting up and politely wiping his lips.

“Merry Christmas, Qrow,” he said quietly, with a satisfied smile.

“It sure fuckin’ is,” Qrow said, voice hoarse. “I don’t think I can feel my legs.”

Ozpin’s eyes crinkled at the compliment.

“How long before you’re up for it again?”

Ozpin hummed, Qrow certain he would demur with a polished excuse.

“Perhaps after a bit of your whiskey,” he said instead.

“Fuck,” Qrow said under his breath. “I don’t know what’s gotten into you, but it’s hot as hell.”

Ozpin chuckled. “Perhaps I’m just seeing things your way tonight. After all, I can’t think of a better Christmas than being trapped in a cold house with you, trying to keep warm.”

“All night,” Qrow said sagely, sitting up and offering Ozpin a long kiss.

“Hmm,” Ozpin said, against his mouth. “All night.”

“Whiskey and sponge baths, then,” Qrow said, “and then I get to dirty you up all over again.”

“If you please,” Ozpin murmured, and kissed him again in a way that made doing anything else feel impossible.


	3. Chapter 3

“The fire is dying,” Ozpin murmured, shivering as Qrow gently cleaned him with a cold cloth for the third time that night.

“Wonder what time it is,” Qrow said, tossing another log in and prodding it with the poker until the flames grew.

“Late,” Ozpin said, with a long yawn. “You’re insatiable.”

“Pretty sure there were two of us involved, Oz.”

Ozpin hummed happily, eyes drifting closed. “Once we’re dry, we should dress.”

Qrow made a _tch_ sound. “And miss out on more naked bearskin rug cuddling? Cruel, Oz.”

“I don’t want to fall asleep and have your family find us like this,” Oz said dryly. “It’s not the impression I’d like to give at my first Christmas with them.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Qrow said, huddling under the blankets beside Oz, pressing skin to skin. “I know we can’t tell ‘em. I just wanna enjoy this a little longer.”

“As do I.” Ozpin gave a contented sigh, wriggling closer to Qrow. “Please just wake me in a bit, because I can hardly keep my eyes open.”

“Sure thing. Get some rest. I’ll protect your honor.”

Ozpin smiled as he closed his eyes, resting his cheek against Qrow’s shoulder. “My hero,” he murmured.

He was asleep moments later, softly snoring against Qrow (Qrow never told Oz he snored, preferring to keep that little imperfection to himself, content in holding that intimacy secret).

Qrow stretched his legs and wrapped an arm around Ozpin’s waist, happy to close his eyes against the heat between them, the heat that washed over them from the fire. As far as his luck went, Qrow couldn’t think of a better way for the night to have worked out, not with Ozpin sleeping safely in his arms, the comfort of home around them.

Sure, Tai and Summer would be back in the morning, and the spell would be broken, Qrow and Ozpin back to pretending they weren’t lovers, but for now –

For now, everything was perfect.

*

“I hope you didn’t kill them,” Tai muttered softly, as the house slowly came into view, the dawn outlining the rooftop. “That was a hell of a storm.”

“I’m sure I didn’t _kill_ them,” Summer whispered back, her voice lacking confidence. “The fire would have kept the living room warm enough.”

Tai sighed, readjusting Yang gently, glancing down at her sleeping form. “I hope you’re right.”

“I’m right about _everything,”_ Summer retorted.

“You mean your crazy theory about Qrow and Professor Ozpin?” Tai rolled his eyes. “You really think life is like a sitcom, where the power goes out and two people fall in love after huddling for warmth?”

“Yes!” Summer hissed triumphantly.

“Looks like every woman I marry is crazy,” Taiyang said, and snickered when Summer shot him a glare.

The house was quiet when Tai unlocked the front door, tiptoeing into the darkness to the hall to put Yang to bed. Once settled, he sighed a breath of relief and trudged back to the living room, second-guessing his decision to remove his snow gear at the chill in the house.

“Yang’s tucked in,” he whispered to Summer, who remained in the entryway, a strange look on her face. “Any sign of Qrow and the professor?” He followed her stare to the dying fire, thinking they needed fresh logs on that immediately before they _all_ froze to death.

But Summer pointed to the rug, where a number of blankets had been piled before the fireplace. Tai squinted, recognizing Qrow’s dark hair and Ozpin’s silver -

_She froze them to death. I knew it._

“Look!” she hissed.

“I see them. Popsicles, probably.”

“No, Tai - _look!”_ Summer pointed with more energy, a grin breaking out over her face.

Tai looked.

He wasn’t sure he could believe what he saw. Qrow was on his back and Ozpin was half atop him, an arm around Qrow’s shoulder, cheek on Qrow’s chest.

Bare chest.

Bare arm.

An embrace that seemed too intimate for words, like two lovers having fallen asleep after – 

_No way._

Tai blinked, unable to comprehend the scene, or the fact that Summer might _actually_ be –

“I _knew_ it!” Summer yelled.

Several things happened at once.

Qrow jerked awake, sitting up as if stung by a bee, Ozpin toppling from his chest and into the pile of blankets with a soft _whump,_ Summer chattering animatedly about being _right -_

“Wha’s happ’n?” Qrow slurred, blinking as sleepy eyes landed on Summer and Taiyang.

“Qrow – oh.” Ozpin objected the abrupt drop, words cut off when he looked up, clearing his throat and slowly pulling the blankets over himself. 

“I _knew_ it,” Summer repeated to Tai, who could only stare at what the scene before him implied. “You should have never taken that bet against me once I cut the heat – ”

“Good morning,” Ozpin said, a touch too loud, reaching with one (bare) arm to where his glasses lay on the fireplace landing. “I see you’re home…early.” He shot Qrow a look that Tai would have called irritated, if Tai had ever seen Ozpin irritated.

“My bad,” Qrow muttered, running a hand through his hair. Then he looked up, squinting at Summer. “Did you say you _cut the heat?”_

Summer pressed her lips together, eyes wide.

For a long moment, no one spoke.

“Why don’t we get a few more logs on that fire,” Tai said, too loud, too cheerful, in an attempt to banish whatever this mood was quickly becoming. “Qrow – uh, why don’t you and Professor Ozpin get dressed and I’ll fix the heat. Found the part while we were stuck in town.”

“Wonderful suggestion,” Ozpin murmured, rising with the blankets wrapped around him.

Tai turned around politely, pulling Summer to follow his lead, wincing as he listened to Qrow and the professor hurriedly find the clothes discarded about the living room. He only let out a breath when he heard Qrow’s bedroom door close.

Then he burst into laughter. He laughed until his shoulders shook and he had to lean into it, clutching at his stomach to keep it from bursting at the seams.

“I can’t believe it,” he wheezed, as Summer shook beside him, holding onto him to prevent from falling over. “I can’t believe you were right!”

“Intuition!” she snickered.

“Qrow’s gonna kill you for killin’ the heat though.”

“He won’t,” Summer countered. “Not when he’s been pining over the professor for so long.”

“How do you figure that?”

“I thought as the romantic, you’d see it too,” Summer said, grinning. “Go on, get the heat on and I’ll get the fire going again and make everyone some tea.”

“I think you better offer something stronger,” Tai said. “I’ve never seen Professor Ozpin – well. Never seen that much of him before. Might need some courage to face us again.”

“Oh dear,” Summer said, and fretted with the wine on the counter as Tai stepped back into the cold dawn.

*

When Qrow emerged from his bedroom, dressed and with a heavy bathrobe huddled over his shoulders, he leveled Summer with a hard stare.

“Bets on my sex life, huh?” he said. “Killin’ the heat to make it happen, huh.”

“Have some whiskey and warm up by the fire,” Summer said quickly, placing a glass in his hands.

“This’ll buy you a few minutes,” Qrow grumbled. “Pour some wine for Oz, too. You’ve embarrassed the hell outta him.”

“I wouldn’t say it’s as bad as all that,” came the professor’s voice in the hall. He appeared, meeting Summer’s eyes only for a moment. “But I would say I’m rather humbled by the experience.”

Summer hurriedly poured a glass of wine, offering it with a bow of her head. “I’m so sorry, Ozpin. I didn’t mean to make you feel unwelcome.”

“You didn’t,” the professor said lightly, joining Qrow by the fire. “I can assure you of that much.”

“I made him feel plenty welcome,” Qrow said.

Ozpin shot a stern look at him and Summer pressed her lips together too hard to avoid a nervous giggle.

_They’re so cute._

“What? I can’t make jokes if they know now?”

Summer went back to the kitchen, digging out a large pot. “I’m really sorry about the heat. I thought we would be back before too late to fix it, but the storm…”

“I understand,” Ozpin said gently.

“I don’t,” Qrow said, annoyed. He watched Summer scurry around the kitchen. “What are you doing?”

“Making apple cider.”

“Summer, it’s like five in the morning.”

“I’m nervous!” she exclaimed. “So I need to cook.”

Ozpin gave Qrow a look before joining Summer in the kitchen. “How may I help?”

“Oh! Um. There’s a pitcher of pressed apple juice in the refrigerator – thank you.” She watched Ozpin pour it into the pot, clutching a wooden spoon to her chest. “I admit – it wasn’t the best idea. But I thought cold house, warm fire, and that maybe you two would…you know.”

“No offense, but I don’t need your help gettin’ laid,” Qrow said dryly.

Ozpin let out a soft, exasperated sigh but said nothing, opening a jar of star anise and dropping a few into the pot.

“Not _that,”_ Summer said, the blush rising. “I thought you two would finally admit how you felt!”

Ozpin glanced at her, his expression impossible to read. Across the room, Qrow snorted.

And mercifully, the heater chose that moment to kick on.

“Oh, thank goodness,” Summer said, relieved.

“You arranged all of that just for us?” Ozpin asked.

“Well! I couldn’t just _ask_ either one of you,” Summer exclaimed. “Would you have admitted to it?”

Another shared look between Qrow and Ozpin – it was adorable now that Summer had confirmed their feelings for each other, how easily they seemed to read the other’s face.

Qrow said nothing, drinking his whiskey and looking away.

“No,” Ozpin said gently.

“See?” Summer said. “So I thought – you know what I thought. I wanted to help.”

The front door opened and Tai emerged from the snow, shaking off his boots before closing out the cold. “Listen to that purr!” he said, all pride. He glanced at the tense faces around him. “Ah. How mad are they?” he asked Summer.

“Mad,” Qrow grumbled, draining his whiskey.

“It’s…fine,” Ozpin said, his politeness strained. “A misunderstanding.”

“I told her not to do it.”

“You did not!”

“I said you’d kill them both.”

“It was a misunderstanding,” Ozpin interjected lightly, “because we didn’t need Summer’s help.”

Summer blinked. Even Tai stopped with his coat halfway to the coat rack.

“What?” she asked.

And at last, Qrow gave a little chuckle. “Summer, we’ve, uh. We’ve been a thing for a while now.”

She stared at him, then whipped her head around to look at Ozpin, cutting oranges at the kitchen counter. He met her eyes and gave a small nod to confirm.

_They what?!_

“What!” she said. “How long?!”

“You’re a few years too late,” Ozpin said, with a soft look toward Qrow.

_“Years?!”_

Tai began to laugh, and Qrow shook his head, a crooked smile on his lips. “Great intuition though, Sum.”

“Wha – but I – ” She shot Qrow a glare, throwing her wooden spoon in his direction.

“Hey! Summer, what the f – ”

“You’ve been with Professor Ozpin for years and you let him spend every holiday alone?!”

Ozpin gave her a small smile, tossing the sliced oranges into the cider.

Qrow cut off the curse, sighing. “Yeah, about that…”

“It’s…not that simple,” Ozpin said gently, taking the second wooden spoon from Summer’s hands and stirring the cider on the stovetop. “You see, I asked Qrow to keep this a secret. The nature of who I am, what we do…” He paused to drop an extra cinnamon stick into the pot. “It’s dangerous knowledge.”

“But – ” Summer furrowed her brows. “But you were alone every year? And you came here even though you would have had to hide this?”

“That…was the plan, yes,” Ozpin confessed.

“But that’s so sad!” she whined.

“Why d’you think I invited him this year?” Qrow said, reluctantly leaving the fireside to refill his whiskey.

A baby’s wail came from the hall, Tai immediately hurrying from the room toward Yang – and possibly to avoid the spectacular mess Summer had made of the holiday.

“I don’t mean just inviting him over,” Summer said, cross with Qrow’s attitude. “You two still planned on keeping this a secret from us? Danger or not, we’re not going to tell anyone, and then you don’t have to pretend like you’re – ”

“Not screwin’ the boss?” Qrow said, eyebrow cocked.

Ozpin choked on the sip of cider he had attempted to taste, cheeks turning pink.

“Aaaaand the baby is here!” Tai said, too loudly, as he emerged with Yang in his arms. His voice took on an overly cheerful tone. “Her room is still freezing, so we’ll all stay up together! So watch your language, please!”

“It’s not a matter of trust, Summer,” Ozpin said, clearing his throat and stirring the cider. “It’s a matter of protection, for you and your family. I’m…not safe to associate with.”

“Bullshit!”

All eyes turned to Summer, stunned by the outburst.

“…language,” Tai said meekly, as Yang babbled happily in his arms.

“I don’t accept that, Professor,” Summer said, seizing another spoon and leveling it at him like a weapon.

He regarded her with eyes wide behind his glasses. “I beg your pardon?” he said.

“You love Qrow, don’t you?” she demanded.

Ozpin’s expression relaxed, eyes dropping to the steaming pot. “I do, yes,” he said quietly.

“And Qrow loves you,” she said.

Qrow gave a nod that was half-shrug, trying not to look as though this confession cost him his feigned nonchalance. 

“Then what’s the question? If you love each other, then you’re part of this family whether you want to be or not,” she lectured. “So you’re going to spend Christmases with us, and decorate the tree with us, and open gifts, and help me make dinner at five in the morning after a storm. Like _family._ Is that clear?” She pulled one of the kitchen aprons from the hook on the wall and thrust it at him.

Ozpin glanced at Qrow, who only shook with laughter over his whiskey, as if this sort of behavior was not only expected, but accepted.

“Yes, ma’am,” Ozpin murmured, and took the apron with a soft smile. There was something behind that smile – too much, really, for Summer to fully understand, emotions she had never seen on Ozpin’s face and probably wouldn’t again, smoothed over by that ancient composure. But there was meaning in how he looked at Qrow as he tied the apron on (Tai’s grilling apron, plain white with large red letters that demanded, “Kiss the Cook”), meaning in the quiet way he submitted to her demands.

Whatever the meaning, Summer was sure she had done something right.

“You hear that, old man?” Qrow said, smirking at Ozpin’s apron as he sauntered closer. “No more moping in the tower every winter. You’re stuck with us.”

“I do not mope,” Ozpin mumbled as he stirred the cider.

“The fuck you don’t,” Qrow said. He nodded at the apron. “Don’t mind if I do.”

Summer bit back a squeal, delighting in how pink Ozpin turned at this overt flirtation.

“Don’t swear in front of the baby,” Tai protested. “You’re going to teach her bad words.”

“Tai, don’t ruin the moment,” Qrow said, and leaned in to press his lips – rather gently, to Summer’s surprise – against Ozpin’s. The headmaster pausing in stirring, eyes closing against Qrow’s touch, a softness that almost made Summer tear up.

_About time,_ she thought. Never mind the fact that they had been together for years – _now_ it felt official.

“Y’know, Summer, if you stare like that,” Qrow said, side-eyeing her, “Oz is never gonna come back.”

“I can’t help it!” Summer cried. “You two are so cute!”

Ozpin coughed lightly and Qrow simply snorted, rolling his eyes. 

“Actually, that reminds me,” Summer said, opening the refrigerator and digging out the dinner prep she had done earlier – trying very hard not to stare at the way Qrow lingered in the kitchen beside Ozpin. “I know you were planning on leaving tonight, Professor. But…now that we know…maybe you could stay a little longer?”

Ozpin hesitated, clearly not expecting this invitation.

“I know Qrow would appreciate it,” she added.

Qrow snorted again, but this time more softly, as if he didn’t want to admit how much she was right. But his hand drifted toward Ozpin’s, and the headmaster met his eyes, another unspoken conversation between them.

“Well, I…could check my calendar and see what I can rearrange,” Ozpin said slowly.

“He doesn’t have shit to do with the school on holiday,” Qrow said, smirking. “He’s just used to me coming by Christmas night.”

“Then why not stay?” Summer said eagerly.

“The house is a little cramped,” Qrow said, before Ozpin could answer. “If you know what I mean.”

Summer’s blush flared in time with Ozpin’s, and the headmaster gave Qrow a scandalized look.

“That is _not_ what I mean,” Ozpin said.

“Bullshit!”

The bickering died in an instant, eyes turning to where Yang flailed happily in Tai’s arms.

Qrow laughed loudly.

Taiyang shot them a dirty look. “I _told_ you – ”

“Thank you, Summer,” Ozpin said quickly, diverting attention from Yang’s suddenly foul mouth. “If you really don’t mind my staying – I promise I – _and_ Qrow – will be on our best behavior.”

“Bullshit!” Yang cooed again.

“What she said,” Qrow said, and pulled Ozpin away from the stove, kissing him so aggressively that the headmaster bent backward, hands and spoon flailing.

Tai gave a great sigh, and Summer came to his aid, taking Yang from him and giving her a kiss on the forehead, watching Qrow and Ozpin with a warm heart.

“Wasn’t this worth it?” she asked.

“I guess,” Tai said, his expression lightening. “I guess they’re kinda cute together, in a way.”

“Just because you still think of him as your headmaster,” Summer teased.

The wooden spoon caught fire over the stove moments later.

“Oh, for the love of – Merry Christmas,” Tai muttered, leaving her side to go for the fire extinguisher under the sink for the second time in as many days.

Summer watched the chaos in the kitchen – the smoke that rose from the flaming spoon, Qrow’s curses and Ozpin’s apologies, the headmaster stealing the pot of cider from the stovetop before Tai flooded it with the white chemical spray – and laughed softly, holding Yang gently against the warmth in her chest.

A family – imperfect and patchwork, but real, forged by the fires of burned dinners and devotion in the face of whatever waited for them in the future. But for now, it was enough that they were warm, loved, and together.

“Merry Christmas,” she said softly, to herself, and to the family she had helped piece together by thicker means than blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many happy nondescript winter holidays to all our readers. As always, thank you so much for reading. 💚
> 
> Cocks & Clocks


End file.
